1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing cartridge separably coupled to a main body of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on a print medium according to input signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
A conventional electro-photographic image forming apparatus includes a light scanning unit and a developing cartridge unit, in which a photoconductor and a developing device are accommodated. The light scanning unit irradiates light to the photoconductor, which has been charged with a predetermined electric potential, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor. The developing device feeds developer to the photoconductor on which the electrostatic latent image has been formed, thereby forming a visible image.
Such a developing cartridge unit may have various mounting configurations with respect to a main body of an image forming apparatus. In particular, in the conventional image forming apparatus including a developing cartridge unit accommodated in a tray movably coupled to a main body, a structure is included therein to prevent the developing cartridge unit from interfering with other elements arranged in the main body when the tray is moved to be mounted to or separate from the developing cartridge unit. This structure typically includes various link mechanisms to connect the tray and the main body to each other.